The Hotel Killer: Winters End
by StarkidLuna
Summary: Haven Winters never thought she would be stuck int he middle of Serial Killer Case or even seeing her old friend Spencer Reid. Everything changed when she entered that hotel, if only she picked a different one
1. Intro

****I never did a Criminal Minds story, so hopefully this will be good if not I'll put some of the story into a mystery story with out the fan fiction

The Hotel Killer was made up in a Hotel when i was watching Crime Shows

So Yes is my idea, Thanks For Reading :D

**The Hotel Killer: Winters End**

"She turned to the sunlight  
And shook her yellow head,  
And whispered to her neighbor:  
"Winter is dead."  
― A.A. Milne, _When We Were Very Young_

Haven means safe, or a safe place. Haven Winters felt safe. When to school, graduated, was head of the school newspaper, wrote stories and basically lived in the Library.

She got good grades, never sick is in way the perfect child. She didn't mind the safe place her parents gave her, it was nice in all but she was 20 and now it was her time to go.

She found the perfect college in Minnesota, she already had 2 years for psychology and was looking forward to major in Criminal Justice.

She was happy to step out of the small safe box into the new world to learn things.

Winters, arrived at a small hotel name Falls Hotel, it was not that big and not that small. She would be there to get some rest then off to College.

_A women, dress in a nice causal clothes, open the door to her hotel room. Her husband was waiting at home. The women just came from her Sisters home and was tried after driving a few hours, and need a place to stay._

_The door open, and she decided to order food service, a little bit hungry from some food at least._

_After ordering the food, she turn on the tv, went through couple of channels, found that nothing was on and turn it off._

_As soon as she did that there was a knock at the door, think it was food service, it was someone._

_A Man with a gun._

_"Scream or make any sound and I will blow your brains out" The Man said pointing the gun. Another person came in with the man locked the door._

_The Another one, brought a knife out smiled at the women, before hitting her across the face knocking Linda out._

Haven woke up, the bright sun shinning through the open window, the birds singing, but she felt something. Something wasn't right. She decided to get some ice, which was down the hall outside her room.

She walked out into the hallway, it was still eailer, but she didn't care.

Her time on the watch said it was 7:00 am. She walk to the ice machine, everything was okay, when she walked back, she notice, a room 5 doors from hers, was slightly open.

Figuring someone left it open, she went to go check. She got closer to the door, seeing red footsteps…not going any further she got the hotel manager to call 911.

She was told to go back to her room, which she did.

Something wasn't right, she remembered hearing about theses string of deaths that happen every 2 months in different hotels, always someone alone, and killed some way. Could this person who ever he or she is be killed by the same person?

More questions seem to flood her mind as she waited and heard the police arrive, thinking it was just the local police, she looked out her window and couldn't believe what she saw. It was the group she heard of, not much of, but she knew Spencer Reid, a brown boy genius she was neighbors with when they were kids.

She was from Las Vegas, she heard that Spencer was now a profiler

She was proud of him and then gasped she knew why they were here.

The Murders were connected and now she was a witness. ..in away.

She thought, they would ask her questions, talk to Reid and that would be it.

Little did she know she would be a part of the case, and help them. Even though she didn't know it yet


	2. The Days

**_The days of our lives, for all of us, are numbered...We know that. And yes, there are certainly times when we aren't able to muster as much strength and patience as we would like. It's called being human. But I have found that in the simple act of living with hope, and in the daily effort to have a positive impact in the world, the days I do have are made all the more meaningful and precious. And for that I am grateful."_**  
**_― Elizabeth Edwards (UK)_**

Haven sat on her bed, everything went fast, and click. She knew she would soon find FBI at her door, maybe Spencer. She knew that if the person worked here would know that she knew. Maybe that would part her in the path?

The thought of the women who was killed. She wasn't ready to go, she maybe had kids or just a husband. She was alive and now she wasn't. She wasn't ready and that was cruel.

Her thoughts were soon gone when there was a knock on the door.

Please don't be the killer she thought.

She opened it to see Spencer Reid with a buff colored guy Derek Morgan.

"Haven Winters right" asked Morgan. Haven nodded, well Spencer didn't know her.

"You Found the Body Correct" asked Reid staring at Haven. Trying to Profile me no doubt she thought.

"I found the door open, which was weird, I called the Hotel Manager, I didn't hear anything, they made the walls sound proof, I just had this bad feeling like something happen" she said looking at them. She was still freaked out about it

"Anything else, anything odd" asked Reid.

"It Might be how a person acts, or there body language" added Morgan.

Haven thought for a moment then it hit her.

"There was the cleaner, it was male one, never spoke to me, or looked up, it was like he was a shame to work here or he was hiding something, but I never got a good luck at his face" she said thinking back.

"Anything else you notice" asked Reid

"Well, the manager called him Jack, he is about 6:ft, had some muscles, he had a tattoo on the back of his neck of eagles wings, he wore a hat so I couldn't tell what color his hair was, he also was _**Caucasian**_ but with he looked tan, maybe lived in Florida" she managed to say.

Reid and Morgan looked at her for a second.

"You study psychology" asked Morgan.

"Yeah….I'm going into Criminal Justice this fall, plus I always seemed to notice something, Jack is most likely not his name he mostly having different identity's he's smart " she said awkwardly trying to stay on the subject, she didn't think she was important. She just wanted this guy to get caught

"You should come with us, maybe you can help us with the case" said Morgan.

"Me help, I'm not even a cop "Haven said in shock

"But you saw what he looked like, and you could recognize him, we just need you to meet with a sketch artist it might help" said Reid.

Haven nodded grabbing her purse and went down stairs to meet with the sketch artist.

She gave all the details of the person, that she can remember and the tattoo hoping that they would get this sick man. Once she was done, Haven was then told to wait in the room.

Haven was still in the hotel, it was more like a conference room for meetings and such. She sat there trying to get the image of the blood out of her mind. She still wanted to do my job but I wasn't so sure about it right now.

Haven wondered if they were going to release the photo, the guy was most likely away from the hotel now. But her mind seemed to hate her, and went to the negative side, that he would most likely return and find her. But then again he didn't know who Haven was, or did he?

Haven closed her eyes, count to ten, it usually calms her down, but usually hot coco did the trick. She was no craving it which didn't help.

Haven heard the door open, which made her open her eyes. It was Reid looking nervous. Maybe he remembered me she thought wondering.

He handed me a cup, it was hot coco.

"You remembered' Haven stated, knowing he most likely did.

He nodded and sat down.

" I remember when we use to play chess at the park and you wanted to hurry up the game to have some hot coco" he said laughing.

She gave a smile small.

"That was such a long time ago" Haven said just thinking about it.

"You left, where did you go" he asked, he must be curious.

"We move to New York, dad got another job, he worked at the Twin Towers' Haven said sadly thinking back to that day. She winced at the thought.

"I'm sorry" said Spencer, Haven looked at him, he changed a little, he didn't have the big glasses but he was still Spence.

Haven nodded, not really want to talk about It, I decided to change the subject.

"So how are you, I haven't seen you in years, and now you're a profiler that's awesome Spencer" she grinned yet again.

A 6ft man walked into another hotel. He smiled at the manager and clocked in. He whistled as he got changed in his uniform, and went to work.

As he walked around, he studied the people. Who was with who, who was alone, but mostly the woman, and made sure he wasn't caught.

He spot her all right, this girl had black hair down to her waist. She was alone of course. She had a wedding ring.

He knew what he had to do, and he had to be quick, no doubt those profilers were going to be after him soon.

As he got the food ready, he thought of the girl from other hotel. She was pretty no doubt but she saw him, and he felt like she saw him for who he really was. His thought was put in the back of the mind as he came to another room to another, at last he found the room.

He knew she would most likely get drunk or something, because she was alone. The rooms were sound proof.

He made the way to the door, his weapons in the bottom of the cart.

He knocked at the door.

"Room Service" he said in a gruff voice.

The woman just as planed open the door, he walked in, shut the door and took out the weapon.

"Hello Sweetie" he said with a mad grin.


	3. Remember

_**Authors note I'm sorry that this is short things being going on hard to right. **_

Haven sat at table drinking coffee staring at notebook. She was in conference room again sitting next to Penelope Garcia who was extremely notice.

"You okay" she asked as she typing in her computer.

"To tell you the truth I didn't expect this at all, now that its happening its kind of just to real. It's like you read about murders or see it on TV but its never in front of you." said Haven with a sigh. She looked at her notebook.

"You couldn't sleep last night" she said as statement not a question.

She nodded and looked at her notebook. She decided to write down everything she remember to figure out what she missed if she missed anything.

Her phone rang played "Doctor Who Theme".

"You're Doctor Who Fan, G-Man is too"said Garcia smiling. It was more like she was planning something. Because of that Haven was a little scared.

She open the phone only to drop it.

"Hello Sweetie" said the voice she quickly wrote on paper to Garcia.

"Track the call could be UNSUB"she wrote and Garcia nodded.

"Who is this" she asked. She got a creepy feeling mostly because he used "Hello Sweetie" from Doctor Who.

"You know who it is. Don't worry your pretty little head. When I'm done here I will come for you."he said with kind of a evil laugh at the end.

He seemed to read way to much comics.

"Jack, but that's not your real name. This game you're playing is old" Haven sitting. She keep on glancing at Garcia who was typing in hurry.

"It's not just a game Haven Winters, its like a play and you are staring in it" he laughed than hang up.

"I Got nothing, this guy is impossible to track" said Garcia.

Haven wrote the conversation down, so she wouldn't forget. A Little freaked out that he knew her name. She was thankful that her parents decide to go out of the country before any of this happen.

Did "Jack" met her before she thought as she tried to look over something she missed in her pass.

Plus he did say something about a play. She was in musical Theater in high-school so maybe it had to deal with that.

Derek Morgan entered the room. Garcia must of called the team told them what happen.

"What exactly did he say" asked Derek. Haven handed him the notebook.

"He knew your name"said Morgan shocked.

"Yes, he also talked about Theater, I was in theater...he knows me" Haven said thinking about it.

"Wait, Garcia can you go check Meadow Falls Theater Group 3 years ago" I asked.

She did her magic, and sooner or later we had four pictures well when I was at high school.

Garcia printed out the pictures and gave them to me.

"Wicked,Sound of Music, Phantom of the Opera and Annie..and you played who" asked Morgan.

"For Wicked I was part of the Chorus, For Sound of Music I was Brigitta von Trapp, I was Phantom of the Opera I was Meg Giry, and for Annie I was Annie" Haven said putting the pictures in order.

"Do you have any videos or pictures of when you were in theater" asked Morgan.

"Yeah, you want me to watch them to see if anyone pops up that looks like the guy I saw, got it" Haven said pulling her laptop out.

"You have them, on your laptop" said Morgan.

"I got bored one day and decided to watch them. I put them from video to DVD. I wanted to keep some memories" Haven said pulling out Three DVDs.

"Well which when will we watch first" asked Garcia.

"As long as Reid doesn't see this I'm fine" She muttered putting the DVD.

After watching Wicked and having the break the rest of the team arrived. There was no one standing out yet.

"Is that you singing"asked Reid coming in during the "Auf Wiedersehen (So Long Farewell)".

"Yes it is, we are trying to see if anyone is suspicious or I recognize" I said staying off that topic.

"I didn't know you could sing, in fact you never told me" said Reid sitting down next to me.

"That conversation never came up, once my mom found out I had a descent voice it was off to vocal training, I don't know what for through" Haven muttered then sat up.

"It's not just a game Haven Winters, its like a play and you are staring in it" Haven exclaimed. She took the Sound of Music out then put Annie in.

"Who ever is this guy might be in here somewhere" she said hitting play. She hoped she would catch this guy soon and fast.

_He sat down at a table and drink the coffee with a smile on this face. The sunglasses covered his eyes so nobody would see. He pulled out a photograph of young women who was Haven Winters._

_"Soon Haven soon"_


End file.
